The Knockout Kid (film series)
The Knockout Kid is a boxing saga of popular films all written by and starring Lukester Farrell, who plays the character Daniel Magder. The films are, by order of release date: The Knockout Kid, The Knockout Kid II, The Knockout Kid III, The Knockout Kid IV, The Knockout Kid V and Daniel Magder. Production Filming for the franchise began on January 3, 2015. Films ''The Knockout Kid'' (2014) Daniel Magder, a young 17-years-old man working with his mother restaurant. He is infatuated with Boxing but her mother force him to work and school. Hans the janitor step in and help Daniel to train him as boxer to get in to School boy Championship Boxing. Daniel learns that Hans was a former professional boxer who was retired from boxing after a growing weary of his violent existence. In the Ring, Daniel fights Johnny and knock Johnny out in the last round. Daniel wins the fight. Johnny finally show Daniel for respect and Daniel thanking him for a fight. Daniel speaking thank for everyone for the fight and he will return to fight next session. Future ''The Knockout Kid, Part II'' (2016) Six Months after winning the heavyweight title, Johnny Thomason. Daniel decide spend time with his friends and family. Mr. Hans discover that Daniel been accept to Boxing Team Camp, while Daniel and Mr. Hans Daniel makes an enemy of his there. ''The Knockout Kid, Part III'' (2019) The Danger and fears challenger Mike Barnes and Daniel must find the spirit of boy to man with a help from the first fighter, Johnny Thomason. ''The Knockout Kid, Part IV'' (2021) After Johnny was knockout by Gunnar Stansson, a highly speed puncher boxer. Gunnar wants Daniel. Daniel must fight against him for revenge. But this time, His fighting for his own country. ''The Knockout Kid, Part V'' (2024) Daniel forces to retired of his brain injured from Gunnar. Daniel traveling to Boston to meet Hans' family and Hans' nephews, Marie Pierce the trouble girl and Daniel must teaches her about life, courge, fight before starting make a new enemy. ''Daniel Magder'' (2036) Daniel come out of his retirement for his one last shot against the National Heavy Weight Champion, Marcus Dolton. ''The Knockout Girl'' Daniel come out of his retirement for his one last shot against the National Heavy Weight Champion, Marcus Dolton. Filming Principal photography of The Knockout Kid began on October 11, 2013 and concluded on January 22, 2014. Principal photography of The Knockout Kid, Part II began on March 30, 2015, and concluded on June 28, 2015. Principal photography of The Knockout Kid, Part III began on _____ and concluded on August 28, 2019. Principal photography of The Knockout Kid, Part IV began on _____ and concluded on ______. Principal photography of The Knockout Kid, Part V began on _____ and concluded on ______. Principal photography of Daniel Magder began on _____ and concluded on ______. Gallery Logo Tkk4991.png|"The Knockout Kid" released on November 25, 2014 TKKPII.png|"The Knockout Kid II" released on June 20, 2016 TKKPIII.png|"The Knockout Kid III" released on August 28, 2019 TKKPIV.png|"The Knockout Kid IV" released on November 27, 2021 TKKPV.png|"The Knockout Kid V" released on November 16, 2024 Category:Film series